Un ultimo enemigo
by GreySilva
Summary: Tras la llegada de un nuevo enemigo a Equestria. Las mane 6 son enviadas de nuevo a lidiar con el problema solo para darse cuenta de que la situacion a cambiado y ahora todo esta en completo desbalance.
1. El principio

Antes de iniciar su travesía, tengo que decirles que esta es bastante más peligrosa que cualquiera de las otras, incluso más que con Queen Chrysalis y que con King Sombra.

Todo pasa por una razón, repetía constantemente mientras miraba a Fluttershy en el suelo.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, todo estará bien, solo tienes que aguantar un poco más, solo mantente despierta.

-No se preocupen, solo déjenme aquí. Yo estaré bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa llena de dolor.

-No importa cuánto lo digas jamás te podríamos dejar aquí. Somos un grupo y permaneceremos unidas.

-Hay una misión que completar y tienen que cumplirla. –Dijo Fluttershy mientras se recostaba en el suelo

-Me quedare con ella dijo Pinkie, ustedes sigan adelante.

-No te preocupes por mí, decía Fluttershy mientras la veía a los ojos, tienes que seguir, tienes que ayudar a las demás. No te preocupes estaré bien te lo aseguro.

-Imposible Fluttershy, no puedo dejarte, no quiero que nada te pase, además somos amigas y las amigas están para apoyarse.

Fluttershy la miro y sonrió.

-Tienes mucha razón, gracias por todo Pinkie, pero empiezo a tener mucho sueño. Solo dormiré un rato. –Decía mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos

-No te atrevas. ¡FLUTTERSHY! NO LO HAGAS, PORFAVOR NO LO HAGAS. –Gritaba fuertemente Pinkie.

-Fue bastante divertida la vida que llevamos… Muchas enseñanzas… Y conseguí muy buenas amigas…Tuve una muy buena vida solo me arrepiento de no poder volver a ver a Ángel, pero… prométeme que cuidaras a todas las mascotas cuando ya no este.

Verla así le provocaba a Pinkie un fuerte dolor en su ser. Una experiencia que nunca había sentido, una sensación de ser impotente ante la situación. Realmente hacia dolor la pancita de Pinkie.

-Lo siento Fluttershy… No fui capaz de ayudarte cuando necesitabas mi ayuda… Lo siento… De verdad lo siento mucho… Cuidare de Ángel, es una Pinkie promesa.

Fluttershy ya había cerrado los ojos. No había sido capaz de escuchar la promesa pero sabía que Pinkie cuidaría de todos los animales.

-Descansa Fluttershy… -Abrazo fuertemente a Fluttershy por última vez.


	2. La voz en la oscuridad

En otra parte del bosque... -Twilight… Me preocupa bastante Fluttershy. No estoy segura si ella pueda aguantar hasta que regresemos. –Confeso Applejack. -Yo también estoy preocupada. Pero no podemos dejar la misión de lado. Después de todo Celestia dijo que este enemigo es bastante peligroso. Y debemos pararlo antes de que se logre acercar. -Tienes razón… Solo espero que esto termine rápido. Cada paso más adentro del bosque las hacia un poco más de la canción escuchar. -Las pequeñas ponys se atrevieron al bosque entrar a jugar pero solo su muerte conseguirán hallar. caminan sin rumbo sobre este mi lugar olvidando a su compañera quedarse a cuidar. Soy .los ojos del bosque, la sombra que las sigue sin parar Algunos me llaman la locura que todos a veces queremos olvidar -La canción no es tan buena. Además parecería que solo hizo un poco de poesía. –Decía Twilight intentando reírse mientras trataba de encontrar el lugar del que provenía la voz. Pero por alguna razón, parecía que venía de todas las direcciones. Casi como si estuviera en todos lados. -Las ponys que se atrevan aquí llegar la locura las hará su camino olvidar. –Repetía la voz mientras se alejaba. -¿Crees que realmente lo haya dicho enserio? No me siento diferente, ni siquiera siento que algo haya cambiado en este lugar. –Dijo Rarity. -Como sea, no podemos perder ya que puedo volar. Es solo cuestión de ir encima de los árboles para el área poder vigilar. –Dijo Rainbow Dash. -¡Espera Rainbow Dash! Acabas de hablar en verso. Quizás el tiene razón. Mientras más nos acercamos más rara la situación se pone. Quizás debamos regresar y un nuevo plan ponernos a organizar. Además siento que Fluttershy en un grave peligro podría estar. –"Incluso en verso hablo yo" -Recuerden pequeñas. Mientras más se acerquen a mí, peor será la locura que a su cuerpo invadirá. 


End file.
